Primer Amor
by Darrinia
Summary: El primer amor es dificil de olvidar... Sobre todo si es con tu mejor amigo


**N/A**: Felicidades con mucho retraso a mi gran amigo Daniel (Damian en FF)... Siento el gran retraso de tu regalo de cumpleaños... Espero que te guste...

**ADVERTENCIA:** MPreg y escena de sexo entre dos hombres.

* * *

_**PRIMER AMOR**_

Sam y Blaine eran dos jóvenes de quince años y los mejores amigos. Habían crecido juntos, eran vecinos desde que los Evans se instalaran en la casa que está justo al lado de la de los Anderson cuando los dos tenían tres años. El que los dos fueran de la misma edad y que las dos familias tuvieran una gran relación y pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, favoreció que fueran inseparables. Para todos los que los conocían, era imposible imaginarse a uno sin el otro, compartían absolutamente todo, incluso se quedaban a dormir uno en casa del otro habitualmente.

Era tan común, que nadie notaba nada extraño cuando los veía abrazados viendo una película, cuando veían que el rubio besaba a su amigo en la frente si éste estaba triste, cuando los dos se agarraban de la mano si estaban nerviosos, cuando el moreno se ponía de puntillas para llegar a besar la mejilla del otro, cuando se tumbaban juntos a leer un cómic con sus cabezas lo más juntas posibles o cuando cantaban canciones juntos, incluso aunque éstas tuvieran connotaciones amorosas.

Una tarde, un grupo de amigos decidieron ir a casa de los Anderson para ver películas. Eligieron una de terror, algo que no era habitual para Sam y Blaine, que preferían otros estilos pero nadie podía contradecir a Noah Puckerman cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza. Cuando el resto se fueron, los dos se quedaron a solas y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo tenía miedo.

– Quédate a dormir. No creo que puedas estar solo en tu habitación y puedo hacerte compañía. – El más bajo guiñó su ojo antes de subir las escaleras. El rubio no dudó en seguirlo, tenía hasta pijama, ropa y cepillo de dientes en esa casa por lo que simplemente le mandó un mensaje a su madre con el móvil.

Los dos se prepararon para irse a dormir, no sentían ningún tipo de pudor al desnudarse frente al otro. Cuando se metieron en la cama, fueron a darse un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla pero al hacerlo a la vez sus labios acabaron juntándose. Lo normal habría sido separarse e incluso sentir algo de vergüenza, pero las mariposas en sus estómagos y esa sensación cálida que recorría sus cuerpos no les dejaba retroceder. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento, se separaron unos milímetros para tomar aire pero volvieron a juntar sus labios. Esa vez los dos eran más conscientes de lo que ocurría y el rubio se movió hasta quedar sobre el otro. La temperatura empezó a subir mientras el moreno pedía permiso para entrar en la boca ajena. Sus lenguas se encontraron, haciendo que se sintieran como si estuvieran en el cielo. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente enamorados. Estaban sobrepasados por tantos sentimientos.

– ¿Esto significa que... somos novios? – Sam preguntó nervioso.

– Si tu quieres. – Blaine respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Claro que sí!

Los dos volvieron a besarse con suavidad. Sus labios comenzaban a reconocerse e intentaban sincronizar sus movimientos. Todo conservaba esa sensación de primer amor, ese toque de inocencia y de inexperiencia.

– Yo... No estoy listo para salir del armario. – El rubio susurró.

– Yo tampoco... Tal vez podamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto durante un tiempo.

Entrelazaron sus manos y se dieron unos besos más antes de quedarse dormidos abrazados.

* * *

Los dos amigos comenzaron una relación secreta. Eran muy felices, sobre todo porque nadie notaba la diferencia. Sus besos eran robados en la intimidad, cuando nadie podía verlos. Les encantaba pasar tiempo a solas y ellos lo disfrutaban siempre que podían. Sin embargo, los meses pasaban y ellos eran conscientes de que tenía que contárselo a los demás. Tenían mucho miedo porque no sabían como reaccionarían sus familias.

Primero se lo dijeron a los padres de Sam, que se lo tomaron muy bien. Se mostraron comprensivos y ellos se sintieron realmente aliviados. Después, fueron a casa de Blaine para enfrentar a sus padres.

– Mamá... Papá... Tengo algo muy importante que deciros. – El moreno tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Estaba realmente nervioso.

– Somos tus padres. Puedes contarnos cualquier cosa. – La señora Anderson comentó. El rubio estaba junto a su novio y apretó fuerte su mano para que supiera que lo apoyaría pasara lo que pasase.

– Soy gay y... Soy el novio de Sam.

El silencio de la casa era sobrecogedor. Los adultos miraban a los dos adolescentes como si fueran dos bichos raros. Para ellos, así era.

– ¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa ya! – El padre del ojimiel se levantó, agarró a Evans y lo echó de su casa. Después se volvió para encarar a su hijo, que lo miraba asustado y con el corazón destrozado. – ¡Tú vas a subir a tu habitación y no vas a salir de ahí!

– Papá, por favor. Amo a Sam... Sus padres nos apoyan, si tan sólo tú... – El menor suplicó pero su padre lo golpeó en la mejilla.

– ¿Si yo qué? Me da igual si los padres de Sam os pintan una casa rosa para que hagáis vuestras mariconadas. Yo no voy a permitir que mi hijo arruine su vida.

Blaine se encerró en su habitación y dejó que las lágrimas que había retenido cayeran por sus mejillas. La única persona que podía consolarlo era su novio pero no podría hacerlo porque no le dejarían entrar en la casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blaine se levantó algo tarde, como cada sábado. Sin embargo, ese no era un sábado cualquiera. Su felicidad se había roto con todo lo sucedido. Bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina pero un montón de cajas llamaron su atención. Llegó a su destino y se encontró a sus progenitores, prefirió no decir nada, no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos. Sin embargo, su padre no iba a dejarlo desayunar tranquilamente.

– Tienes todo el día para meter en cajas todas tus cosas. Mañana tu madre y tú iréis a Houston. La empresa va a abrir una sede y estaba buscando voluntarios para ir allí. He hablado con mi jefe y está de acuerdo con el traslado. Tu madre y tú viajaréis mañana para buscar una casa y matricularte en algún instituto. Las cosas de tu taquilla las puede recoger alguno de tus amigos y dármelas a mí para que las lleve cuando vaya yo en dos semanas.

– ¿Qué? Yo no quiero irme. Mis amigos están aquí y...

– ¡No! – El señor Anderson no dejó que su hijo siguiera hablando. – No importa lo que quieras, no vas a quedarte para que sigas con esta mala vida.

* * *

Por suerte para Blaine, sus padres estaban agotados porque habían estado todo el día metiendo en cajas sus cosas y preparando la mudanza. Eran las diez de la noche y estaban profundamente dormidos y él decidió aprovecharlo para ir a casa de Sam. No podía cambiar nada y tendría que irse al día siguiente pero al menos quería despedirse de su amado. Sabía que sería duro pero no quería desaparecer sin más. Llegó a la casa de los Evans llorando y la madre de su novio lo dejó pasar antes de abrazarlo.

Subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de su pareja y llamó a la puerta. Escuchó la triste voz del otro y entró. Cuando el rubio lo vio, la mirada se le iluminó y se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Los brazos del otro sostenían al moreno como si se fuera a marchar en ese instante. Los dos lloraban sin importarles nada más, sentían que todo se había estropeado y habían perdido la felicidad que tenían.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Evans acarició la mejilla de su pareja, haciendo que éste notara el dolor y recordara el golpe que le había dado su padre.

– Nada, estoy bien. – Anderson evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Te lo ha hecho él? – El más alto estaba enfadado.

– Te lo contaré todo.

Se sentaron en la cama y, después de minutos abrazándose y besándose, el ojimiel comenzó su relato. No dejó ningún detalle por contar.

– ¿Te vas? – El rubio sonó dolido mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano del otro. Hasta había olvidado el golpe que le habían dado.

– No puedo hacer nada. Ojalá pudiera quedarme. – El más bajo susurró.

– ¿Y tiene que ser mañana? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? No quiero separarme de ti. – El ojiverde rompió a llorar y el otro lo intentó consolar aunque él también estaba destrozado.

– Sam... – Anderson se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. – Te amo, sé que eres el amor de mi vida y... Voy a volver a buscarte, te lo prometo. Te amo y me amas y nada va a separarnos para siempre. Tú y yo vamos a volver a vernos, sólo tenemos que superar esta etapa de distancia. Pero no puedo pedirte que estos tres años estés esperándome. Quiero que hagas tu vida, salgas con otras personas... Tal vez encuentres a otro que te haga más feliz que yo...

– ¡Eso nunca!

– Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa... Pero sin presionarte, si no quieres lo entenderé... Tú has sido mi primer beso y... Quiero que seas mi primera vez. – Las mejillas de Blaine se tiñeron de rojo. El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

– Yo también quiero que seas mi primera vez.

El moreno sonrió y los dos se tumbaron en la cama. Los dos estaban nerviosos pero ilusionados. Comenzaron una nueva sesión de besos mientras sus manos se acariciaban. Su inexperiencia se compensaba con todo el amor que sentían. Los dos iban quitando la ropa del otro con suavidad y romanticismo.

El ojiverde sacó el lubricante que había comprado para estar preparado por si en algún momento se sentían preparados para dar ese paso. Sin embargo, no tenía preservativos pero eso no les detendría, se entregarían el uno al otro esa misma noche.

Cuando la última prenda abandonó sus cuerpos, los dos se deleitaron con la vista. Amaban cada parte del cuerpo del otro, ambos pensaban que el otro era lo más hermoso que habían visto nunca. Blaine se posicionó sobre el otro. Sam dejó que fuera él quién llevara la iniciativa, sabiendo que estaba en las mejores manos. El moreno cogió el bote y puso suficiente en sus dedos. Besó a su novio mientras introducía el primero en su entrada. El rubio protestó por la incomodidad que sentía pero se dejó llevar. Poco a poco esa intrusión fue siendo más placentera, sobre todo cuando tocaba ese punto que lo hacía sentirse en el cielo. Un segundo dedo entró y todo volvió a empezar. Cuando introdujo el tercero, el ojiverde estaba tan excitado que sentía urgencia por sentir al otro dentro de él. Sin embargo, el más bajo no quiso apresurar nada, no quería dañarlo.

Finalmente, todo estaba listo por lo que el ojimiel cubrió su miembro con lubricante y lo introdujo en el interior de su novio. Todo fue muy lento y romántico. El más alto sintió dolor pero también sintió todo el amor que su pareja le mostraba. Anderson comenzó a moverse y pronto los dos estuvieron gimiendo y disfrutando de su última noche juntos. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo sintiéndose más completos y felices que nunca. Después de eso, el moreno salió del interior de su pareja y se tumbó a su lado, de manera que los dos quedaron abrazados hasta dormirse.

* * *

– Blaine, cariño. – La suave voz de Mary despertó al moreno, que miró a la madre de su novio confundido. – Son las cinco de la mañana. Deberías volver a tu casa, no quiero que tus padres se enfaden, eso no ayudará a que acepten la situación.

La mujer acarició la cara del joven, sabía lo que había pasado en esa habitación pero ni su marido ni ella estaban enfadados con eso. Sabían que todo lo que estaban viviendo era doloroso y no les recriminaría que buscaran pasar tiempo juntos de manera tan íntima.

– ¡Mamá! – Sam subió las sábanas para cubrirse el pecho, totalmente avergonzado.

– Sé lo que habéis hecho pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Blaine debería volver a casa antes de que sus padres lo descubran. – La señora Evans explicó. Pronto pudo notar el dolor en la mirada de su hijo.

– ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Blaine se va de la ciudad y... – Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del rubio.

– Os dejo que os despidáis. Estaré en mi habitación si necesitáis algo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron a solas y se abrazaron y besaron. Estaban todavía totalmente desnudos pero eso no importaba ya. Intercambiaron varios besos mientras se vestían y uno mucho más profundo y lleno de lágrimas cuando llegó el momento de despedirse.

– Te amo. – Anderson susurró cuando iba a salir de la casa.

– Te amo. – Evans respondió con todo su corazón.

Los dos esperaron hasta que Blaine salió de la casa para derrumbarse y comenzar a llorar. No sabían cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volvieran a verse de nuevo.

* * *

Blaine estaba muy nervioso en el autobús que lo llevaría hasta Lima, Ohio. Cumplía dieciocho años ese mismo día y él había decidido hacerse un regalo muy especial. Había puesto todas sus pertenencias en dos maletas y una mochila y había dejado su casa para volver al lugar donde había dejado su corazón hacía casi tres años. No sabía lo que encontraría, Sam y él habían decidido no mantener contacto poco después de separarse porque les dolía demasiado la distancia y cada conversación los dejaba más deprimidos de lo que estaban.

Sin embargo, el rubio había sido el dueño de su corazón, sus sueños y sus pensamiento todos los días. Deseaba verlo, saber qué había sido de él y, tal vez, retomar su relación. Sin embargo, si todo salía diferente a como deseaba, tenía claro que no volvería con su familia. Si no lo amaban tal cual era, no quería estar con ellos ni un minuto más.

Llegó a la casa de la familia Evans y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió. Allí había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, junto a la persona que más había amado. Llamó al timbre mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Sabía que Sam no estaba, que todavía estaría en el instituto pero Mary había sido como una madre para él y tenía ganas de verla.

– Blaine... – La señora Evans lo saludó con un abrazo nada más verlo. El joven estaba totalmente reconocible, más alto y un poco más maduro físicamente pero no tuvo ninguna duda. Se separó para mirarlo con una sonrisa realmente sincera. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Tengo dieciocho años y he decidido irme de casa. No podía soportar más la homofobia de mis padres. Pensé que, antes de nada, os debía una visita. – Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Claro que sí, pasa cariño. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Te preparo un café? – La mujer preguntó mientras entraban al salón. En ese momento el moreno vio a una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes que tendría unos dos años.

– No, gracias. ¿Y esta niña tan preciosa? – El ojimiel se agachó frente a la niña para ver mejor como jugaba con una muñeca.

– Ella es Amanda.

Anderson pudo notar el nerviosismo de la madre de su ex pero no estaba seguro del motivo.

– ¿Eres niñera ahora? – Blaine no sabía el motivo pero estaba totalmente fascinado con la pequeña.

– No... Creo que será mejor que esperes a Sam y él te explicará todo... – Mary explicó nerviosa y el moreno creyó entender el motivo.

– He sido un desconsiderado. Debí pensar que Sam haría su vida y encontraría a alguien que lo amara y... No debería estar aquí. Lo siento mucho... – El ojimiel se levantó para salir de la casa.

– ¡No! Blaine, por favor, no te vayas. Espera a que Sam venga y te cuente lo que ha pasado. Es muy complejo y no me corresponde a mí hacerlo.

Anderson decidió quedarse y, a pesar de que seguía pensando que Sam lo había olvidado muy rápido a juzgar por la edad de la niña, no pudo evitar enamorarse de la pequeña. Era tan parecida a su papá, aunque con el pelo rizado y los ojos verdes pero un poco más oscuros que los del mayor.

* * *

Sam llegó a su casa, ese era un día muy triste porque era el cumpleaños del amor de su vida pero no podría felicitarlo, ni celebrarlo con él, ni hacerle un regalo. Extrañaba a Blaine cada día, pero en momentos como ese mucho más. Por eso se quedó paralizado cuando lo vio en el sillón, con Mandy en sus brazos, peinando a la muñeca. Desvió su mirada a su madre que le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

– ¡Papi! – La pequeña gritó cuando vio al recién llegado y se bajó del regazo del moreno para correr a abrazar a su padre, que dejó la mochila en el suelo antes de cogerla en brazos.

– Hola, pastelito. ¿Te has portado bien?

– Sí. – La niña asintió con su cabeza. – "Conozco" a "Baine" y jugamos con Babe.

– Veo que estabais peinándola... ¿Tiene una cita? – El rubio preguntó.

– ¿Qué es una cita?

– Una cita es lo que Eric tiene con Ariel mientras Sebastian canta la canción Bésala.

– ¿Podemos ver La Sirenita?

– Está bien, veremos La Sirenita.

Sam puso la película de dibujos y le hizo un gesto a Blaine para que lo siguiera hasta la cocina. Mary se quedaría vigilando a la pequeña mientras que ellos tenía esa conversación que se debían desde hacía tres años.

* * *

Blaine y Sam entraron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa. Era el momento de hablar y ellos estaban muy nerviosos. Se miraban con timidez, algo que no era habitual entre ellos, jamás habían estado así, nunca. Siempre había sido todo sencillo y natural. Después de unos segundos de silencio, el rubio decidió romper el hielo.

– ¿Quieres beber o comer algo? – El más alto preguntó mientras se levantaba y abría la nevera para sacar un refresco para allí.

– No, gracias. – El ojiverde se sentó de nuevo y abrió la lata. Miraba al otro consciente de que todo había cambiado. El moreno supo que debía decir algo más. – Amanda es preciosa. Se parece mucho a ti.

– Sí, aunque me encanta ver los poquitos detalles que tiene de... – Evans suspiró, consciente de que iba a soltar la bomba ya. – De ti.

– ¿De mí? ¿De qué estás hablando? – El ojimiel miró a su amigo totalmente confundido.

– Verás... No es muy común... Bueno, en Estados Unidos sólo ha habido dos casos conocidos... La verdad es que... Tengo una mutación genética y... Bueno, yo... Cuando tú y yo... – El rubio no sabía como confesarlo.

– Sam... – El más bajo agarró la mano del otro con suavidad. – Por encima de todo somos amigos. Han pasado muchas cosas pero nuestro cariño sigue intacto. Sigues siendo esa persona que me defendía cuando se metían con mi altura o que me hacía reír cuando estaba triste. No te voy a juzgar o dejar de querer por nada.

Esas palabras acompañadas por el amoroso toque de sus manos, consiguieron tranquilizar al ojiverde.

– Cuando tú y yo nos acostamos juntos, no usamos protección, yo fui el pasivo y... Yo tengo una mutación que... Me quedé embarazado de ti. Amanda es tu hija, tuya y mía.

Anderson se quedó sin palabras. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando asimilar las palabras del otro.

– ¿Es mía? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando lo supiste? ¿Por qué me has apartado de su vida? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y Evans se mordió el labio inferior.

– Después de lo que había pasado con tus padres... No quería complicar las cosas. – Sam se disculpó.

– ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! – Blaine estaba enfadado.

– Lo siento.

El moreno se levantó y fue al salón para poder mirar a su hija mientras cantaba las canciones de la película aunque era más tararearlas porque apenas sabía hablar. El ojimiel se secó las últimas lágrimas, sentó a la pequeña sobre sus rodillas y cantó con ella.

* * *

Mary acogió a Blaine en su casa, dejándole quedarse en la habitación de invitados. Sólo había puesto una condición y esa era que aceptara matricularse en el McKinley y se graduase. Al día siguiente irían a solicitar su traslado.

El moreno subió para dejar sus cosas en la habitación mientras los otros cuidaban de Amanda. Se sentía fuera de lugar allí, como si fuese un intruso. Más si tenía en cuenta que su relación con Sam distaba mucho de la que tenían cuando se marchó.

Al bajar de nuevo con todos, se centró en pasar el resto de la tarde con su hija. Necesitaba empezar a crear lazos con ella, se oponía a ser ese extraño que a veces peinaba a sus muñecas. Se había perdido dos años de su vida pero no podía perderse ni uno más.

La niña tenía sueño pero no quería dormir todavía. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Blaine. Sin embargo, eso provocó que la pequeña se cayera al tropezarse con sus pies mientras andaba. El moreno rápidamente fue a cogerla en brazos pero Amanda pronto dejó claro con quién quería estar.

– Papi. – La niña pidió entre sollozos y el ojimiel lo sintió como si clavara una daga en su corazón. Era una desconocida para su propia hija. Sin embargo, Sam era lo que ella necesitaba para relajarse porque él era su padre.

Decidió subir a su habitación, no se creía capaz de estar con su expareja y no comenzar a gritarle por lo sucedido. Él podría haber sido un padre para ella, habría hecho lo que fuera necesario. Incluso eso podría haber hecho que su relación con Evans no se hubiera deteriorado.

Una hora después, Mary llamó a la puerta. Blaine la dejó pasar y ella se asomó.

– La cena está lista... Puedes bajar cuando quieras.

– No voy a cenar. – El moreno aclaró sin apartar su mirada.

– Cariño... Sé que es difícil...

– No lo sabes. No sabes como me siento...

La mujer decidió dejar a solas al joven. Habían sido muchas noticias en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Amanda empezó a sentirse más unida a Blaine. El moreno era feliz al ver a su hija pidiéndole jugar o que le arreglara algún juguete. Sin embargo, las cosas con Sam no estaban mejorando. Le costaba perdonar lo ocurrido, sentía que le había robado dos años de la vida de la niña.

Una tarde, el rubio decidió que no aguantaba más y que era el momento de recuperar su relación con la única persona que había amado. Por eso se puso a preparar la tarta de frambuesas que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se estropeó cuando el otro entró a la cocina antes de tiempo.

– ¿Qué haces? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– Preparaba tarta de frambuesas, recuerdo que te encantaba. – El más alto lo miró con una sonrisa. – Además, también es la favorita de Mandy.

– Sam...

– Blaine, sé que te dañé, sé que me equivoqué pero eso no cambia lo que siento. Te amo y quiero que los tres formemos una familia... Había pensado que podríamos explicarle a Mandy quien eres y que comience a llamarte papá... ¿Te parece bien?

Anderson no pudo negarse a la mirada esperanzada y llena de amor que le dirigió el otro. Suspiró resignado y le sonrió. Él también amaba a Evans y no podía pensar en nada más perfecto que ser una familia los tres.

* * *

Desde el día de la tarta de frambuesa, Mandy empezó a llamar papá a Blaine, algo que lo hizo sentir orgulloso y especial. Poco a poco su relación con la niña mejoraba y él aprendía todo lo necesario para cuidar a su pequeña.

Con Sam, la tensión se había disipado e iban recuperando su amistad. El tiempo pasaba y ellos estaban planteándose su futuro juntos. El rubio insistía en que su amigo fuera a la universidad para estudiar música. Sin embargo, el moreno no lo veía posible porque necesitaría un trabajo para cuidar de su hija. Agradecía a los Evans que la hubieran cuidado y mantenido económicamente durante esos dos años pero era su responsabilidad y ya la había eludido durante todo ese tiempo.

Estaban en el parque los tres, como una familia. La niña jugaba en la arena con un pequeño que parecía tener su edad. Los dos padres estaban en un banco hablando de lo que había pasado durante esos años en los que habían estado separados. Era como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo y volvieran a tener quince años otra vez.

Blaine se quedó mirando los labios de Sam y el rubio fue totalmente consciente de ello. Por eso se acercó lentamente, dándole tiempo a que se apartara si no quería ese beso. Sin embargo, el moreno eliminó la distancia que quedaba porque deseaba besarlo tanto como el otro.

El beso fue muy dulce e inocente, separándose pronto porque eran conscientes de que estaban en una zona pública, llena de niños y personas a las que tal vez no les gustaba esa muestra de afecto. Aun así, el ojiverde agarró con fuerza la mano del otro, como si temiera que volviera a alejarse de su lado.

* * *

Por la noche, Sam salió de su habitación cuando todos estaban dormidos y entró en la de Blaine. El moreno se sorprendió al ver al otro pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar porque el rubio lo besó de forma desesperada. Sentir otra vez el cuerpo del otro, acariciarlo, besarlo... Eran sensaciones nuevas y muy conocidas a la vez. Otro beso siguió al primero y así durante unos minutos hasta que se tumbaron en la cama.

– Te amo. – El ojimiel confesó.

– Yo también te amo.

– ¿Quieres que volvamos a intentar estar juntos? – Anderson preguntó.

– Me encantaría.

Volvieron a perderse en los labios del otro, entregándole el alma a la persona a la que más había amado.

* * *

Después de graduarse en el instituto, los dos jóvenes buscaron un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones. Se quedarían en Ohio y Mary cuidaría de Mandy mientras el rubio trabajaba y el moreno compaginaba sus estudios con un trabajo de media jornada. La convivencia era complicada, más teniendo a una niña de dos años con ellos que limitaba sus momento de intimidad, pero pronto encontraron una rutina.

Un domingo estaban en su apartamento viendo una película de dibujos ya que llovía demasiado como para ir al parque. El timbre sonó y la pareja se miró sorprendida, no esperaban que nadie los visitara.

El ojiverde abrió y se quedó sorprendido al ver a la señora Anderson. Tenía una expresión nerviosa y parecía que había estado llorando.

– ¿Puedo ver a mi hijo y a mi nieta? – La mujer preguntó.

– ¿Mamá? – El moreno estaba asombrado. La mujer entró a la casa con una sonrisa mientras el joven se apartaba de la niña.

– Blaine, hijo... – La mayor fue a abrazar al estudiante pero éste retrocedió para evitar el contacto. – Hijo, lo siento... No sabía qué hacer y dejé que tu padre tomara las decisiones... Ahora sé que debí apoyarte a ti, a Sam y a mi nieta. Quiero conocerla, quiero formar parte de vuestra vida. Quiero ayudaros y ser abuela y madre por primera vez.

– No va a ser fácil. Me hicisteis mucho daño. – El ojimiel aclaró.

– Déjame intentarlo...

– ¿Papá? – La pequeña Mandy se escondió detrás de Blaine y él la cogió en brazos.

– ¡Es igual que Sam! – La mujer extendió sus brazos, pidiendo que la dejaran sostenerla. El moreno miró a su pareja, que se había mantenido apartado de la escena, con los brazos cruzados, observando la situación y dispuesto a intervenir si la situación se complicaba para su familia. Entendió que el ojimiel le estaba pidiendo permiso y él simplemente asintió. Entendía que, si era cierto lo que ella decía, no había nada malo en que formara parte de su vida.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la señora Anderson cuando sostuvo a su nieta entre sus brazos por primera vez. Quería recuperar a su familia y ese era el primer paso.

* * *

Sam y Blaine se metieron a la cama esa noche. El rubio abrazó a su novio con fuerza, consciente de que todavía estaba conteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre lo sucedido con su madre. Finalmente, el moreno rompió a llorar.

– Amor... – Al ojiverde le dolía verlo así.

– Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes, todo habría sido más fácil... – El más bajo susurró entre sollozos.

– Cariño... ¿Eres feliz ahora? – Evans lo miró a los ojos mientras retiraba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

– Sí.

– En ese caso, olvídate de los "¿y si...?" y disfruta de lo que tienes. Te amo y Mandy también por lo que lo demás no debería importar.

Sam lo besó de manera delicada. Sabía que les había costado mucho esfuerzo llegar a ese momento pero nada les arrebataría lo que habían conseguido porque el amor era lo más fuerte del mundo, capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo. Y ellos tenían amor para combatir cualquier dificultad.


End file.
